A series of substituted 2-phenylquinolin-4-ones (2-PQs) have been previously synthesized and identified as new anticancer agents. Through the process of structure-activity relationship (SAR) establishment, it was discovered that many of these compounds had potent cytotoxicity. In a recent in vivo evaluation of a series of 2-PQs with potent cytotoxicity, excellent antitumor activity was identified in 2-(2-fluorphenyl)-6,7-methylenedioxyquinolin-4-one (CHM-2133) and its phosphate derivative (CHM-2133-P) (FIG. 1). See WO2008/070176A1 and Yu-Hsun Chang et al. (2009) “Design and Synthesis of 2-(3-Benzo[b]thienyl)-6,7-methylenedioxyquinolin-4-one Analogues as Potent Antitumor Agents that Inhibit Tubulin Assembly” J. Med. Chem. 52, 4883-4891, each of which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. There is still a need for discovery of more potential anticancer compounds.